List of Ages
This page is a list of ages found in the Myst series. For information on what an age is and how it is created, see Age. Following is a list of Ages mentioned in the Myst franchise. This page uses a loose definition of "Age" in that it also mentions parts of Ages, such as K'veer or Tomahna, which belong to the D'ni Age (in other terms, the planet Earth). All locations physically located on the Earth surface are in Age of D'ni. All underground locations are listed in D'ni caverns. By Debut This listing is sorted by where the ages were introduced, shown or described, i.e. the game, novel or other places (for example, the D'ni Restoration Council (DRC) web site). Multiples of listings of the same age are thus possible. The listing tries to be hierarchical: if one Age is to be accessed via another, or is only mentioned in the context of another, it is mentioned therein. Games Myst (realMyst) * Myst Island ** Selenitic ** Stoneship ** Mechanical ** Channelwood ** K'veer (Part of D'ni/Earth) ** Spire (the red prison book) ** Haven (the blue prison book) ** Rime (only in realMyst) * Aspermere (only mentioned in journal) * Everdunes (only mentioned in journal) * Osmoian (only mentioned in journal) * Terrel (only mentioned in the soundtrack journal) Riven * K'veer (Part of D'ni/Earth) ** Riven ("Age 5") *** Age 233 *** Age 234 (only mentioned in journal) **** Tay (Moiety Age) Myst III: Exile * Tomahna (Part of D'ni/Earth) ** J'nanin *** Edanna *** Amateria *** Voltaic *** Narayan * Releeshahn (only seen as Linking Book) * Riven (Age 5) (seen as a ruined age) Myst IV: Revelation * Tomahna (Part of D'ni/Earth) ** Haven ** Spire ** Serenia *** Dream ("Age" accessed from Serenia) Uru: Ages Beyond Myst Uru Prime * the Cleft (Also known as D'ni-Riltagamin, meaning 'unknown', part of D'ni/Earth) * Relto ** Teledahn ** Gahreesen ** Kadish Tolesa *** Kadish Gallery (Part of D'ni/Earth) ** Eder Gira *** Eder Kemo *** Tokotah Rooftop (D'ni) (Part of D'ni/Earth) **** Yasefe (mentioned in a journal describing King Me'emen) ** Bahro Caves (Part of D'ni/Earth) Uru Live, Uru: To D'ni, Untìl Uru * Bevin neighborhood (Part of D'ni/Earth) ** Eder Delin (Uru Live only) ** Eder Tsogal (Uru Live only) * Spy Room (Part of D'ni/Earth) ** Phil's Relto *** Kirel neighborhood (Part of D'ni/Earth) * The Nexus ** Ae'gura (Part of D'ni/Earth) *** Dereno (Uru Live only) *** Negilahn (Uru Live only) *** Payiferen (Uru Live only) *** Tetsonot (Uru Live only) *** Trases (Mentioned only) *** Yimas (Mentioned only) ** Great Zero or "Rezeero" (Part of D'ni/Earth) * Great Shaft (Part of D'ni/Earth) Uru: The Path of the Shell * The Watcher's Sanctuary (Part of D'ni/Earth) ** Windring ** Ahnonay ** Er'cana ** Myst Island *** K'veer (Part of D'ni/Earth) Myst V: End of Ages *K'veer **Direbo ***Tahgira ***Todelmer ***Noloben ***Laki'ahn *Myst Island *Releeshahn (Only seen in victorious ending) Novels The Book of Atrus * The Cleft (Part of D'ni/Earth) * 37 * 37b * Inception * Torus * K'veer (Part of D'ni/Earth) * Riven ** Unnamed Age ** Myst Island The Book of Ti'ana * Earth * Ader Jamat * Ederat * Er'duna * Er'jera * Gadar * Gemedet * Ko'ah * Nidur Gemat * Te'Negamiris * Yakul The Book of D'ni * Aridanu * Averone * Aurack * Bilaris * Chroma'agana * Sedona * Terahnee Web sites Cyan's D'ni Website All of these Ages are written by Atrus. * Ancam * Arimarl * Everdunes * Gravitation * Herelding * Mechanical * Oasis * Osmoian * Serenol * Shimar * Unnamed Age * Whiterock D'ni Restoration Council (DRC) See the DRC website for more info. * Dahtamnay * Dereno * Eder Gira * Eder Kemo * Gahreesen * Garternay * Hereas * Kadish Tolesa * Jalak Dador * Kahlo * Kalamee * Laki'ahn * Meanas * Minkata * Negilahn * Noloben * Payiferen * Pento * Pirahnay * Rebek * Rolep * Shimas * Teledahn * Tetsonot * Todelmer * Venalem Primordial Ages *Garternay *Judgement Age (Purgatory) **Perfect Age (Heaven/Paradise) **Jakooth's Age (Hell/Inferno) Category:Ages